Ginta Amatsuki
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and one of the pair idol unit, Solace Luna, alongside his older brother Kinjo. He later came to be identified with the RyuseiLunarios. Nicknamed "Silver Prince", he is the calm and dreamy right-handed man of the RyuseiLunarios. He joined as a part of the Committee at the festival and his specialty is photograph. Ginta's alter ego is of the RyuseiLunarios, he is known as the Soldier of Calm and Kindness and serves as the muse of his own brand, Eastern Lunar. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Ginta Amatsuki *'Japanese': 天月 銀太 *'Birthday': July 12th *'Zodiac': Cancer *'Birthplace': Taichuzaka *'Height': 1.62 cm *'Weight': 54 kg (15 kg extra as RyuseiSol) *'Blood Type': A+ *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Let me help you. *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Taking photographs, basketball and outdoor activities **'Food': Katsukare (cutlet curry) and Chow mein **'Dessert': Frozen yogurt **'Color': Silver **'Sport': Basketball (with Chris) **'Animal': Hedgehogs *'Fears': Needles *'Dreams': To become a professional photographer *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Moon **'Elemental': Dark **'Modern Constellations': Pegasus **'Aura': Moon, crescent-shaped crystals and feathers **'Brand': Eastern Lunar **'Type': Enthic **'Club': Photography club **'Kirakiratter': @Gin_TsukiGin Appearance Ginta is a prince-charming young man with short, silky silver hair and gray eyes. It is showing to have calm persona when he worked as photographer. He normally wears the silver shirt, the gray trosuers and white-gray shoes. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a yellow necktie and olive blazer, indicating that he's from the One Yellow Star class. Personality Ginta is the calm and kind photographer and Kinjo's younger brother. A boy with a bit of a princely behavior and extreme fondness for cute and small things. He idolizes and is severely dependent upon his brother, who he always addresses as "Ani" ("older brother"). He has a tendency to try to "improve" those he sees as lesser than Tsubaki is, which Kinto refers to as his "bad habit.". Though he initially had little liking for Tsubaki, Ginta eventually becomes good friends with her. He and Kinjo lost their mother from heart attack when they were kids. His father is an American musical instruments store owner while his late mother was a Japanese photographer. Etymology - means "heaven, sky"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-天.html and means "month, moon"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-月.html. - From Japanese meaning "silver"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-銀.html and means "grand, magnificent, excellent"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-太.html. Ryusei Luna "Soldier of Calm and Kindness, RyuseiLuna! Lustre gleam moon!" 平静と親切の戦士、リューセイルナ！ 光沢輝きの月！ Heisei to shinsetsu no senshi, Ryūsei Runa! Kōtaku kagayaki no tsuki! is the Gladiator alter ego of Ginta and one of the RyuseiLunarios pair team in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Calm and Kindness. In order to transform, he needs the MeteorSwitcher and his Eastern Lunar's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Luna's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Luna's main weapon form of SunMoonBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Gleaming Luna Coord, Ryusei Luna is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Gleaming Luna Coord and Silver Moon Ninja Coord, Ryusei Luna is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Luna is able to perform this attack. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Luna's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Luna's sub attacks. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. * - One of group sub attacks used by RyuseiLunarious. |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack performed by RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, they needs the Sunrise Rapier and the Moonbeam Shoot for combination. * - An attack Luna performs alongside Ryusei Sol and the RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Luna performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Ginta's voice actor, Yoshiteru Karahashi has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Yuichiru Umehara, who voices Kinjo Amatsuki under the characters' unit name Solace Luna. Solace Luna joins as a duet with Meteorstars, fictional characters's unit content Masatomo Nakazawa, RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki, and Jun Akisato. *'Glamour Moonlight' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!! Ver. 2' (OP) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'ARTEFACT STANDNARD!!!!' (Solace Luna) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Cancer *His auras are glowing moon, crescent-shaped crystals and feathers. *He is a Enthic-type Gladiator and his symbol is silver moon. *He resembles Natsuki Shinomiya from Uta no prince-sama and Miu Sutou/Go-on Silver from Engine Sentai Go-onger. They are extreme fondness for cute and small things. Both are leading to take liking and tease. **However, like Miu Sutou, they are younger sibling with a bit of prince/princess attitude. They idolizes and severely dependent upon their brother, wh they always addresses as "Ani" (a shortened form of "aniki," the Japanese honorific expression for "older brother"). *He is the second Silver Gladiator. *His Kirakiratter is @Gin_TsukiGin. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters